A Wizard's Duel
by groovyuv
Summary: A real Wizard's Duel including beasts, swords, spells, and the dark arts. Read and Review


A Wizards Duel

By Darknessallover                                               

Long Live The Darkness!

A short ficlet about what I see when I think of a wizards duel. 

Three men stood in the center of a field the size of a Quiditch pitch, one with purple robes with the sign of the Ministry Of Magic emblazoned over the breast. The other two stood to across from each other, glaring with all their might, one in black battle robes, the other in blue with gold trim. The official looked uneasily between the two, "Now are you both sure of this?" 

"Yes." Both answered, rage filling their voices. The purple clothed wizard, sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty. He pointed his wand to the sky, he called all his power, he hated doing this, he was drained for two days afterwards, "_Campus_!" he shouted. The field glowed, "Neither of you will be able to leave the inside of here," he gestured around him, "all spells are monitored by the Ministry. Have you two decided on rules?" Their glares intensified.

"None." Was intoned by both. "To the death, Unforgivables, and Dark arts can be used." The official stared at them; this was going to be messy. "Alright then, have it your way, _tollo lex!" _All wards regulating laws were lifted inside the arena. 

The two duelers moved about a hundred feet apart, the Ministry official moved outside the bubble, "Now, to the death!" he gestured to them, "Begin!" 

They stared; the black clothed one shouted, "Long live the House of Fairborn. Eh Daemon." He said the others Surname as goes the ritual.

"Long live the House of Sailith, Nero." Daemon responded. They bowed, turned and said "_Armo." _Immediately, swords hung at their sides, daggers on their arms, and chain mail at their shoulders. They turned, Nero called, "_Acceritus_." A huge fanged, horned, bear with bloodlust in its eyes, completely uncontrollable, appeared in the field. Nero apperated to the end of the bubble.

"_Posco." _ A huge pitch-black unicorn, danced into view, fire at its hooves, watery mane flowing across him, and lightning dancing along his horn, "Attack." Daemon ordered. 

The creatures circled each other, rushed in, the bear clawing and goring with its claws and horns, electricity flowed into the bear from the unicorn, the unicorn too gored with it's horn. They broke apart again, circling.

Again, again, they attacked, backed off and attacked again, blood from the giant creatures flowed onto the field. The creators urging the creatures on with power, and commands stood to the sides. Finally the bear swiped with a massive arm breaking the unicorn's leg, the once fearsome horse crumpled to the ground where the bear sat and began eating it alive. "_amitto." _The beasts disappeared, the affects of their battle still on the field.

The men apperated back and forth looking for an opening, pain curses were shot back and forth, "_Crucio, doleo, excruicio, morsus, dolor, poena." _All were used trying to cause pain in the other. The first curse was hit on Nero, "_digladio."_ Nero fell, twitching, screaming. He saw many swords piecing him over and over again. Daemon walked over, triumphantly as his enemy lay twitching on the ground. 

Nero suddenly stopped, "_monstrum_" Daemon backed off panicking as a dragon reared up into the sky. He pointed his wand, "_Avada Kedavra." _Green light sped up at the beast, but passed through. He looked suspicious at it, "_amitto." _It vanishedhe looked over to see where Nero was, but could not see him; he spun around to see a speeding arm, complete with dagger, go into and strait through his arm. 

He whipped his arm back, dagger still in, and apperated behind Nero, sword in hand, to find Nero with his sword up to block Daemons thrust. They wheeled and slashed, thrust and parried, a deadly dance of steel and magic. Spells, jeers and taunts, were thrown back and forth, but neither could find a weakness.

They broke and apperated to lick their wounds, _Sano _and _Medicor_ were both used extensively. Nero pointed on himself, "_Accelero._" He sped towards his opponent, a black blur on the landscape. Daemon looked at himself, "_Volo_." Wings sprouted from his shoulders in a spray of blood. They spread in black glory, he gave a stroke of wing, he was lifted into the air, he continued up firing curses at the black blur down below, finally one hit on the blur, "_Caecus" _

The world went dark for Nero; he kept running knowing he was dead if he stopped, "_finite_" it was light again. He pointed to the sky, "_Tempestas!" _A storm appeared in the bubble, Daemon fell to the ground, electricity flowing through him from a lightning bolt. 

Daemon was stunned, he could no longer move. He was dead. Nero approached his opponent, "You fought well old friend." He looked down at his first friend from school,  "But our views made us fight. You chose the light even when the darkness was falling. I'm sorry Daemon. _Carnifico._" He spoke sorrowfully, reverently. 

Daemon's head rolled across the ground, the bubble fell. Nero dropped to his knees in front of his old friends lifeless body. "I'm sorry." He cried into the night, all his pent up rage and pain falling to the ground from his eyes.

 The Ministry official called a clean up crew, walked to Nero and laid a hand on his shoulder. Nero grabbed it and pulled himself up, composed once again. "Thank you for your time sir." He disappeared 

A/N: All spells are actual Latin words that sort of match what I want them to do. So bear with me.


End file.
